


Monkeys? No please

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield. Set after 1x02 0-8-4. Downtime on the Bus. The beginning of a beautiful friendship between our favorite hacker and the science twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkeys? No please

“What a day, huh” said Coulson entering the lounge, where the four younger members of his team shared a well deserved meal.  
“Tell me about it” said Skye. “That was intense. So, since when does SHIELD shoot stuff into space?”  
“Since its inception” came the answer from Simmons.  
“Huh. And that would be…” Skye still tried to figure out the when part.  
“Early fifties” answered Ward.  
“Why?”   
“Some objects are too dangerous to remain here. Especially now since the world knows about aliens and us” Coulson explained.  
“How many objects did SHIELD well got rid off?”  
“Several.”  
“Could you give me a number?” Skye wanted to know.  
“That’s classified” Coulson answered smirking.  
“Oh, come on.”  
Coulson left the room and headed to his office. FitzSimmons laughed while Ward got up and headed for the kitchen area. He cleaned his plate and put it away. When he got back he walked by the lounge and disappeared in his bunk.   
“Not really chatty the T-1000” said Skye indicating towards Ward’s bunk.  
“Well, he is a specialist. Not the friendliest among SHIELD agents” Fitz explained.  
“Come on, Fitz. We have only known each other for two days. Very stressful days I might add. Give him time. Give us all time to get know each other” Simmons defended.  
“She’s right. How about we get to know each other. I mean, I’m not sleepy. How about you guys?” Skye asked them.  
“Me neither” Simmons answered. “What do you suggest?”  
“How about truth or dare, but maybe without the dare part.”  
“Sounds fun. I’m in” said Simmons.  
“Me too.”  
The three of them started their game. At first each one got his or her turn to tell something, nothing big really, about themselves. But after a while they got not only bored, but realized that they knew enough about each other for a little while at least. So they thought since they still weren’t sleepy they might as well watch a movie.  
“Which one?” asked Skye.  
“Planet of the Apes” answered Fitz quickly.  
“Oh Fitz. Not again with the monkeys” Simmons whined. Fitz always wanted to watch monkey movies or visit them at the zoo. Sometimes Simmons thought the only thing Fitz really thought and cared about were monkeys, monkeys, monkeys.  
“What’s wrong?” Skye asked not getting why Simmons made the fuss. After quickly explaining or better said arguing with Fitz Skye decided to break the two scientists apart before they started a civil war on the Bus. “How about Star Trek? Have you seen it? I mean the new movie with Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto.”  
Both scientists shook their head. They all decided to watch the movie suggested by Skye since it was obvious that no one could win an argument between Fitz and Simmons involving monkeys. Skye had to remember this.  
Note to self. When suggesting watching a movie always suggesting which movie. Important to avoid argument between the science twins Skye thought to herself.  
The movie started and about ten minutes in all three of them fell asleep. By the time the movie ended Ward got out of his bunk to get a glass of water and saw his younger team mates fast asleep on the couch, limbs so entangled that you couldn’t tell where one of them started and another one ended. He only shook his head and returned to his bunk. He really missed the time when he was on his own.


End file.
